The invention relates to a convertible vehicle having a roof construction which has a central roof part which can be shifted into the open position.
In the case of a known convertible vehicle of this type (DE 38 16 060 C2), a central roof part, which is constructed as a roof shell and extends essentially horizontally in the roof contour, is provided between a front windshield frame and a rear roof region. The rear roof region, which is provided with the rear window, is supported pivotably in the side region of the vehicle body and, when the vehicle is driven with the top down, is lowered into an open position below the parapet line of the vehicle, so that the passenger compartment of the vehicle is completely open, even up to the rear region. In this open position of the convertible roof parts, additional windshield components are required for protecting the passenger compartment of the vehicle, for example, against slip stream and, for the passenger, protection in the event that the vehicle rolls over, is restricted to the supporting action of the front windshield frame.